


In The Twinkling Of An Eye

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	In The Twinkling Of An Eye

"Now, here, little boy, press the big white key."

_"Now, here, little boy, press that big white key," he was commanding his first-born. "Hear that sound? You made it."_

"Really?"

"Really."

They remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. His father spoke suddenly. "Go get Taylor, please."

But his brother's slender figure made it past the doorway before he could even get out.

Isaac tore his eyes off Taylor teaching Ezra to play the piano, the mist of memories slowly drowning him. He swore to himself that, someday, somehow, he'd have someone to teach.


End file.
